Eine ungewöhnliche Familie
by KittyThompson
Summary: Marie bekommt mit ihrem Neffen eine neue Aufgabe und ein neues Leben aufgezwungen. Wird sie es als Ersatzmutter schaffen und was wird aus ihrer Berufung und ihrer Beziehung zu dem Steinadler Farley Kolt? Fragen über Fragen und nur die Zeit kann sie beantworten.


Die Hauptpersonen dieser Story sind Marie Kessler und Farley Kolt, sowie Nick. Es ist meine Idee für die Zeit ab dem Moment, wo Nick zu Marie gekommen ist bis... tja.. das weiß ich auch noch nicht ganz genau. Wir werden sehen.

Ich mag Marie und Farley total, auch wenn man sie kaum gesehen hat und nur wenig über sie weiß. Aber irgendwie stell ich mir die zwei absolut knuffig vor.

Für die strengen Hardcorefans ist die Story vielleicht nichts, aber vielleicht gefällt sie ja doch dem einen oder anderen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen auf jeden Fall.

Kommentare nehm ich natürlich gern an, egal ob positiv oder negativ.

* * *

„Es geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht…" Die Frau schluchzte. „Mir fehlt die Kraft dafür, Farley. Es tut mir unendlich leid." Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Der angesprochene Mann seufzte leise und strich sich durch seine braunen Haare. Seine grauen Augen musterten das Häufchen Elend, welches vor ihm auf dem Stuhl saß. Er hatte diese Frau schon Wesen töten sehen, die selbst ihm hätten gefährlich werden können, aber im Moment wirkte Marie Kessler völlig kraftlos. Langsam hockte er sich vor sie hin und nahm ihre Hände. Seine Finger strichen über den goldenen Ring, den sie trug. „Ich verstehe dich ja, mein Engel. Aber du machst einen Fehler. Ich liebe dich und ich kann dir helfen. Gerade jetzt. Willst du diesen Kampf wirklich allein kämpfen?"

Sie blickte ihn traurig an. „Ich muss es. Nicky braucht mich jetzt. Er ist noch so klein. Wie soll ich ihm nur beibringen, dass seine Eltern ermordet wurden? Und was ist… wenn er auch ein Grimm ist? Was, wenn die Berufung bei ihm jetzt erwacht? Dann muss ich ihn unterrichten." Sie ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Marie", sagte Farley Kolt jetzt ein wenig drängender. „Ich weiß, was für eine unglaublich starke Frau du bist und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst. Auch allein. Aber das ist unnötig. Ich liebe dich und ich will dir beistehen. Und wenn dein Neffe ein Grimm ist, dann kann ich dir und ihm helfen."

„Was ist mit deiner Aufgabe? Deinem Streben? Die Münzen sind nicht mehr in der Hand meiner Schwester. Sie sind frei. Willst du sie nicht suchen?" Eine Spur Misstrauen lag in ihrer Stimme und auch in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn jetzt musterte. „Willst du sie nicht für dich haben?"

Er presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Die Münzen sind mir egal. Nicht völlig egal, das will ich dir nicht vorlügen, aber egal. Momentan zählst du für mich. Du, als Frau, die gerade erfahren hat, dass ihre Schwester und ihr Schwager verunglückt sind und die jetzt plötzlich ein Kind hat, um das sie sich kümmern muss. Ich möchte dir beistehen." Seine Augen glühten in einem gelblichen Ton. Er war aufgeregt, konnte den Steinadler in sich kaum verbergen.

Marie sah es und senkte den Blick. „Tut mir leid…", hauchte sie.

„Nicht dafür. Wenn du Zweifel hast, dann sag sie laut. So habe ich wenigstens die Chance, sie zu entkräften." Er rang sich zu einem leichten, aufmunternden Lächeln durch.

„Nick hat seine Eltern verloren und ich muss ihm das sagen. Und ich muss einen Platz finden, wo wir sicherer sind als hier. Wenn er das durchhält, müssen wir weg aus Rhinebeck. Zu viele Gegner wissen, wo Kelly und Reed gewohnt haben. Zu viele Gegner wissen, wo ich wohne. Ich weiß nicht, wer die Münzen hat und wer hinter ihnen her ist. Aber wenn die auf die Idee kommen, Nick wüsste etwas, ist er tot. Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Farley zuckte leicht mit den Schulter. „Mich hielte hier nichts."

Marie wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie leise. „Aber ich kann nicht für unsere Beziehung kämpfen und mich um Nicky kümmern. Es tut mir leid und ich bitte dich, mich oder den Jungen dafür nicht zu hassen, aber er ist wichtiger als du."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?" Er sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Sie rang mit sich, senkte den Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Aber es ist das, wozu ich momentan in der Lage bin. Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber wenn du willst, dann warte eine Zeit lang, bis Nick den schlimmsten Schock überwunden hat und mich nicht mehr ganz so braucht. Wenn ich glaube, dass er dich verkraftet, dann werde ich euch miteinander bekannt machen. Allerdings auf eines bestehe ich."

„Ich weiß", seufzte er leise und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich darf ihm nichts von der Grimm-Welt erzählen. Nichts von Wesen. Und er darf nicht wissen, was ich bin."

Sie nickte und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. „Ich liebe dich, Farley. Daran darfst du nicht zweifeln. Für dich hätte ich fast alles aufgegeben und geopfert. Aber kein unschuldiges Kind."

„Das würde ich niemals von dir verlangen." Er hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an und küsste sie lange. Dann löste er sich von ihr, schloss seine Finger um den Ring, den er seiner Verlobten vom Finger gezogen hatte und steckte ihn in die Tasche. „Ich komme wieder. Ich finde dich, egal wohin du gehst. Nimm dir Zeit für deinen Neffen, aber ich werde zurück kommen und dich erneut bitten, meine Frau zu werden."

Maries Unterlippe zitterte leicht. „Suchst du die Münzen?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Ja. Aber ich fürchte, Soledad ist über alle Berge, dieser Feigling."

Marie blickte ihm nach, als er das kleine Haus verließ, in dem sie mit ihm zusammen bis jetzt gewohnt hatte. „Ich hoffe, du findest sie nicht", flüsterte sie leise. „Denn dann kommst du nicht zurück."


End file.
